


commodity

by wintae



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen, M/M, Romance, Single Parents, Strangers to Lovers, awkward ong, background relationships include dongwoon and jinsung, single dadniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintae/pseuds/wintae
Summary: On Lee Woojin's first day of preschool, his uncle and guardian goes to a coffee shop he used to frequent. Pants get charmed, Woojin's laugh could cure world hunger, and Ong Seongwoo and Kang Daniel fall in love.





	1. saved from the depths of fuckboyness

**Author's Note:**

> single dadniel pt 1 hello loves

Daniel thinks in another life, he’d be a basic college frat boy- drinking, screwing everyone willing, and being a vague asshole. He’s thankful that he is not, and that he saved from the dark depths of fuckboyness via the best thing about his life- his nephew. The son of his half-brother. 

That’s only relevant for the difference in their last names, and the fact that Daniel was raised bilingual. They eventually found themselves living together once Hoorim graduated from college and began working for Daniel’s father. They connected on He worked diligently for 4 years, married his college sweetheart, and they even had a child. 

Daniel was watching Woojin one night when his parents were going to a formal dinner, and they never made it back home. 

Daniel’s parents and Hoorim’s father were all aging, busy corporate leaders. A 4-month-old child had no place in their lives except occasional family visits. So, Lee Woojin was put under the care of Kang Daniel, his 20-year-old uncle who had barely gone through his first semester of college. He dropped out to be a full-time parent, with financial support from 3 sufficient sources, of which he is forever grateful to receive. 

Daniel took it all in stride, because he never wanted Lee Woojin to feel unloved. 

~~

Rose Petal Café. 

Daniel had been frequenting this café ever since he was a sophomore in college, even before Woojin was born. He knew a few of the employees by name and the owner, a man named Seongwoo, always came to say hello when he came in. However, once Woojin came around, he began coming in less. 

In fact, before he came back to the cafe at this point, he hadn’t been in for almost a year and a half. He might’ve came in once out of extreme exhaustion after dropping Woojin off at daycare, but he only used daycare when its was really necessary. He mostly did father-son camps until recently, when he figured it was time for Woojin to go to preschool. He’s four now, and a bright, cheery kid, eager to learn with a clear voice. Jisung, one of Daniel’s best friends has a theory he’ll become a singer because his voice is nice and loud (a blessing and a curse- Daniel sure as hell woke up when he cried). 

Daniel would love it if he could become a singer. Maybe he’ll be in a band, or learn to dance and become the main vocal in an idol group.

Daniel looks at Woojin’s face so often, just wondering what he’ll look like when he’s 15, or 30, or when he’s married himself. Daniel just wonders what his favorite color will be, and if he likes coffee or not, and how good he’ll be at sports. 

Upon voicing his musings to Jisung and Jinwoo while Woojin was sleeping, they almost cried. 

“Wow, shit,” Jinwoo had said, petting Jisung’s hair once he legitimately began crying, “Danny became a real dad.” His hyungs are weird, but they mean well. (That doesn’t mean he trusts any of them to watch Woojin for any length of time over 10 minutes.)

Daniel digresses. When he walked in before, he knew none of the staff then, so he didn’t leave with the sense of community he grew to love. 

He now has free time on his hands for the first time in legitimately 3 years, so he has no clue what to do with himself. 

He finds himself on the familiar path to the grocery store, because he’s pretty sure Woojin’s first day of preschool is worth celebration with a pack of gummies. He’s in the sadly familiar candy aisle when he notices a familiar face, the mouth hanging open per usual in a toothy smile, reaching towards a heart-shaped pack of chocolates in bright red foil. 

“Donghyun?” Daniel calls, scrunching his eyebrows. Donghyun looks at him and his smile takes on full form. Daniel forgot how blinding his smile was. Wow, he’s still a ray of sunshine. 

Donghyun was a high schooler who worked at Rose Petal. He was one of the employees he was closest with since he talked all the damn time. He was kind, though, and effortlessly handsome, with bright eyes and an everpresent large, toothy smile. He was the kind of guy who you wanted to be pissed at because he was so perfect, but you couldn’t. 

“Daniel-hyung!” Donghyun replies, running towards him and crushing him into a huge hug. “It’s so good to see you! Where have you been?” 

“I’ve been super busy,” Daniel breathes out once he is released from the smothering. 

“Oh, with college, right?” Donghyun says. 

“Actually, no,” Daniel sighs. The conversation always comes back to this. “I’m now my nephew’s guardian. I’m a full-time dad.” Donghyun gasps rather dramatically. 

“Oh my gosh! Children! I love kids! How old is he? What’s his name? Can I meet him?” 

“He’s 5 years old, just starting preschool. His name is Lee Woojin. If you want, we can get together for dinner or something. He’s rather shy, but he’s super sweet.” Donghyun nods vigorously through the whole damn speech. 

“I understand the whole shy but sweet thing, my boyfriend is like that too!” Boyfriend. 

He didn’t even blink as he said it.

Daniel is jealous; he wishes he could talk about being gay without having to pause and stutter before saying something so simple as ‘he’ or ‘attracted’. But here is Kim Donghyun, gay boy extraordinaire apparent. Daniel wishes he could have this. What is he thinking? He’s too busy to have a boyfriend. Who would date a 24-year-old with a child?

“Here, let me give you my number,” Donghyun says. Daniel passes him his phone. “Also, my boyfriend is super good with kids! He’s a vocal teacher and he teaches guitar and piano, too. He babysits as well, so if you need one, don’t hesitate to ask me!” Donghyun then gives him a quick hug and skips off, chocolates in hand. 

Daniel stares at his retreating back and bites his lips. 

It’s weird how meeting someone you weren’t super close with after a while throws you into a pensive loop. Daniel grew up way too fast- he didn’t have the chance or the option to make a mistake. Would he have a boyfriend by now, if it weren’t for Woojin?

No, he shouldn’t think about that. That’s not fair to him, or more importantly, Woojin. Daniel has a responsibility. A big one. A living, breathing one, that’s cute as hell and deserves all the happiness in the world. 

Daniel needs coffee. 

He starts down the familiar path to Rose Petal Café. He didn’t realize that Woojin’s preschool was so close to his old hiding spot. Perhaps coincidence, perhaps fate? Maybe he was meant to come right around to this moment. 

This moment where he steps into a place that used to be as familiar as home for the first time in a while after a trail of winding thoughts, and it all gets replaced with a WHACK when he sees the most attractive person taking this old lady’s order. 

Like, WOW. Daniel is thrown so hard by this dude’s looks. He hasn’t been this shocked since he last put on makeup for a family event. His face looks like it was made to express things to make Daniel’s heart shake past recommended velocity. He’s got three little moles on his right cheek- a constellation of sorts. It’s enthralling. Daniel would pay good money to kiss them. He’s smiling and nodding at whatever the old lady is saying, and Daniel realizes he should probably step into line and close his mouth. 

Daniel should also remember that there is a lovely small child in his custody and he really has -817,245 time to moon over a boy, let alone date. 

“Hello, sir, how may I help you?” the hottie is saying. Oh right, Daniel is a customer. He had reminded himself just a few seconds ago, where did that go? Who even knows. Caffeine, first. 

“Uh, a large vanilla latte with an extra shot, to-go,” Daniel replies, hopefully with at least a ghost of coolness. The hot piece of ass bites off the cap of the Sharpie and Daniel is pained, deep, deep down. “Two extra shots, actually.” When you have a child, sometimes coffee is the equivalent of alcohol. 

“Alright, anything else? Pastry? Mints?” Your number? 

“No, that’s fine.” 

“Sounds good.” He lists off the price and Daniel hands over his card. 

Maybe Daniel should bring his computer to the café sometime, to sit and work (and stare at the fantastic barista). He contemplates this in slow motion while watching this dude’s ass while he’s working. Fuck, do his legs ever end? Wow. What’s his name even? He should check the nametag. 

Ong?

“I forgot to ask your name, so I supplemented,” Ong(?) Seongwoo quips. His voice is nice and heady, a little heavy on breathing. Daniel could swallow this. Daniel doesn’t even know what this means anymore. 

Daniel remembers yet again that he is a customer, so he takes the coffee with a nod and a pensive lip bite. 

“Hope to see you back soon,” Ong(?) Seongwoo says with a smile and raised eyebrows. 

Daniel leaves without grabbing a lid. 

~~

“...this says my name is limitless shoulders. Jisung, he noticed my shoulders.”

“We all know you’re hot stuff, Daniel.” 

“But. HE might think I’m hot stuff.”

“You just said you have no time to date. You’re frustrating and Jinwoo is over, I’m hanging up.” 

“Use protection, asshats.”


	2. can i have your legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel picks Woojin up from school. Jaehan confirms that 1. Ong is indeed that attractive, and 2. Daniel is whipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short!!!!!!! imma try to do short but frequent updates :-) also ill try to reply to some comments ;-; soooo many
> 
> THANK YOU 4 ALL THE LOVE I AM OVERWHELMED OK ILU ALL 
> 
> I LOVE LEE DAEHWI MOST THO

“You’re Woojin’s father? Mr. Kang?” It’s Woojin’s preschool teacher, or rather, one of them. It seems to be a duo of two rather short men named Taehyun and Sungwoon, oddly enough friends of Jisung. They have bright faces and smiles, and you feel rather comfortable with them easily. Woojin seemed curious if anything about them, and let go of Daniel without too much of a fuss that morning. 

They’re also rather personable. They asked your name and your child’s name, and then asked privately about family situations so they’re aware of it and don’t make Woojin cry with the word ‘mom’. Daniel feels satisfied with them as of Woojin’s first day, which is supposedly the hardest one. 

“Yes, that’s me,” Daniel replies with a smile. Oh, right, this one is Sungwoon. He seems to be better with the professional side of things, while Taehyun is currently on the floor with at least four children climbing over him. 

“Woojin is in the bathroom right now, but he should be back soon. He’s a very bright kid. It took him a little bit to open up, but he did well once he began socializing,” Sungwoon relays. Daniel heaves a little sigh of relief. 

“That’s great,” Daniel replies. “I don’t have many options for him to socialize, so I’m glad it worked out.” 

“No, he was fantastic! He seems genuinely interested in learning,” Sungwoon shares, and Daniel’s heart soars. “It’s always great to see a kid who wants to learn so early on. He really wants to learn to read, apparently.” 

Daniel is doing backflips in joy in his mind. He himself was a student that only cared enough to keep his grades up, but not go beyond what was necessary for the grades. It’s amazing to him that Woojin wants to go above and beyond. His little studs is gonna grow up to be the next Stephen King/rocket scientist/doctor that finds a cure for cancer. 

“Daddy!” Woojin calls when he spots Daniel, running towards him. Daniel catches him and lifts him up, kissing him on the cheek. 

“How was your first day?” 

“I really loved it! I got to use the numbers you taught me a lot,” Woojin replies. There’s so much joy in his voice. “I played a lot and I made new friends!” 

“That’s fantastic!” 

“He seemed to get along with a few boys in particular,” Sungwoon interjects. “Seonho and Daehwi.” Woojin nods at that and beams. 

“Down please,” Woojin says. “I have to say goodbye to Daehwi.” Daniel smiles and sets him down. Woojin runs over to a young boy and waves goodbye, and the other boy pulls him into a hug before waving back. Woojin dashes back to Daniel and they leave, hand in hand. 

~~

Daniel goes to the café semi-often to ogle Ong the barista’s face and body. Not too often, because then he’ll eventually have to talk to him, and GOD FORBID HE SPEAK TO SOMEONE ATTRACTIVE. More attractive than him, at least. 

Daniel himself is tall, but Ong is close to the same height- just lankier where Daniel is broad. His eyes laugh when he does, and he seems to be a sufficient conversationalist. (Daniel usually is too, but something about Ong makes it dysfunctional.) 

Also, the list of names Ong has put on his coffee cups is getting lengthy. From ‘limitless shoulders’, he has expanded to ‘shamelessly handsome’, ‘can I have your legs’, and even once just ‘wow’. Wow. 

Ong shoots him the same smirk each time. He dances to whatever music is on while preparing Daniel’s latte. Once he even sang along to a Bruno Mars song that was playing. He was really good. Daniel may or may not have recorded a bit of it. 

Jaehan met him at the cafe once to hang out and see if Ong really was THAT attractive. 

“Wow,” Jaehan says, relaxing into a big armchair with his latte. “He is that attractive.” 

Daniel nods mournfully in his mocha. “My wallet is aware of this.” 

“What are you going to do about it? He seems to like you too,” Jaehan says. “If the flirty look he gave you while you ordered and the shameless stuff he puts on your coffee cup.” 

“I don’t know. I can barely tell him my order each time,” Daniel laments. “Besides, he doesn’t know about Woojin.” 

Jaehan considers this for a moment. “Well, even if he did not like you because of Woojin, then he wouldn’t be worth your time. Bring him in sometime. If Ong likes you even with Woojin, then he’s worth it. If he rejects you, forget him.” 

Daniel considers this for a moment. “You’re right. I’ll bring him in at some point. If he’s really interested in me, he’ll ask if I have a wife.” He talks a long sip of his mocha and .“And I don’t. I’m a sad, single, gay man.” Jaehan raises his eyebrows and moves his eyes a little to the left multiple times. Daniel scrunches his eyebrows and turns over his shoulder. 

Ong was standing behind them, wiping down a table. He looked like he was suppressing a smile. 

Daniel didn’t bother to suppress his, even though Jaehan laughs at him and calls him whipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twit is @daehwiz hmu


	3. middle school girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oopsie daisy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the long awaited meeting of woojin n ong has come 
> 
> i hope u enjoy

Woojin is sniffling, and big tears are running down his face. He’s latched onto Daniel’s side with one hand and the other is clenched in a fist by his side. 

“It’s ok, Woojin,” Daniel says, stroking his head.

This happens occasionally. Woojin is a normal human being. He needs shots. Children and shots often don’t mix. Daniel may have been blessed with sweetie pie to take care of, but he lucked out from getting a child that wouldn’t go to the doctor without a fuss.

He fussed this morning, naturally, so the promise was that afterwards, they would buy hot chocolate and a donut. This was a sly way to bring in Woojin to Rose Petal Café at a day Ong Seongwoo works. Two birds he likes. One fantastic swoop that also results in him getting coffee. He fistbumps himself because all of his friends are still asleep.

He grimaces while the lady at the counter smiles flirtatiously at him, sets up his next appointment with a particularly monotone voice, and herds a still-sniffling Woojin into his car. He sends a quick poop emoji to Jisung before turning on the car and heading towards Rose Petal Café. 

Woojin is babbling in the backseat, which Daniel has become accustomed to as of late. He learned hangul and practices his new skills endlessly. 

“Dad, slow down,” Woojin whines. “I can’t see the words.” He’s trying to read from the road signs outside the window. It doesn’t work too well in the moving car. 

Daniel laughs a little. “If we slow down, we won’t get home until dinnertime!” 

“But we haven’t had lunch yet?” Woojin replies, awfully distressed. 

“Don’t worry, Woojin. You’ll have plenty to read at the café,” Daniel points out. The mini Yoon Jisung in his head tells him that he will have plenty of time to stare at Ong Seongwoo’s ass, but the mini Yoon Jisung in his head needs to be punched in the face whenever it talks. Not unlike the large and not imaginary Yoon Jisung. 

There’s a little bit of a line, and Ong is at the cashier. Woojin is holding onto Daniel hand and staring down his Spongebob bandaid as if that might change the fact that he got a shot in the first place. 

Daniel looks down at Woojin, who is struggling to see the board of options. Daniel turns to him with both hands out and Woojin nods, because this is a well known sign to him that he loves a lot. 

Daniel lifts Woojin up and plops him onto his shoulders, holding onto his calves. Woojin giggles and started murmuring the name of the café and the names of drinks. Ong Seongwoo goes to the side to grab a cup for the order and locks eyes with Daniel. Sparks fly, just like a Taylor Swift song or a rom-com. 

Daniel is suddenly hit with the realization that he spends a lot of time fantasizing about dating Ong Seongwoo when he’s barely had a conversation past ‘would you like that pastry warmed up?’ He’s actually a middle school girl from America. Damn. 

He comes down from his reverie when he realizes Woojin is poking his face and shrieking ‘Daddy’ on repeat. 

“What is it?”

“It’s our turn,” Woojin says. 

It is their turn. Daniel isn’t ready for this thing. What’s it called? Oh yeah, human interaction. 

“Hello, sirs,” Ong Seongwoo the hot barista starts. He has this funny, breathy way of speaking, and almost has a lisp. Daniel loves it. He wants him to speak all the time. “What can I get you today?” 

“Woojin?” Daniel says, attempting to angle his eyesight towards the 5-year-old atop his shoulders. It doesn’t work out. 

“I want a hot cocoa,” Woojin chirps. “And a chocolate donut.”

“You got it, little man,” Ong Seongwoo replies with a kind smirk. That’s a skill right there. Kind smirks. How ideal. “Would you like whipped cream?”

“Yes, please,” Woojin replies, and Daniel has a fatherly smile on his face. 

“And for you?” Ong Seongwoo says, turning to Daniel. His head is cocked awfully cutely. Damn. Why that word?

“A matcha latte, please,” Daniel replies. “That’ll be it.”

“Can I get a name for the order?” 

Woop. 

There it is. 

“Daniel.” 

And Daniel almost misses the amount he owes because he’s internally screaming, crying, yodeling, you name it. Wow. He’s getting excited over being asked what his name is.

He puts Woojin down so he can wrestle for his wallet. Unfortunately, their hands do not brush romantically this time (they have a few other times.) 

He and Woojin sit until their order is called. Woojin has to go back to school for the rest of the day, but he doesn’t mind. He loves school. 

Daniel’s floating on a high as he lets Woojin play Fruit Ninja on his phone. He’s doing the middle school girl thing again- daydreaming about a happy relationship with Ong Seongwoo. 

He’s snapped out of it by the calling of his name. Woojin scrambles to grab his donut and lick the whipped cream with fervor, while Daniel just grabs his drink and 15-odd napkins. It takes him fifteen seconds to notice the strange set of numbers beside his name on the coffee cup and less than five to send his coffee flying in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos and comments if u liked it 
> 
> yell at me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/daehwiz)
> 
> ask or request stuff on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ldaehwi)

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think!!! ill try to update asap :-) 
> 
> hmu on twit @daehwiz


End file.
